criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Armstrong
Simon Armstrong was a black haired gothic boy who studied in Cooper high school. He was murdered in The Summoning (Case #26). Murder Details Simon was a gothic boy who believed in the devil and other satanic things. Ironically, Simon was found in a crypt on the floor laying in his own blood. He was lying dead with symbols (occult drawings of pentagrams) carved into his chest, as part of a paganist ritual (in which you have to carve the symbols into the person while praying for the favour of the underworld and then drink the victim's blood). In the crypt, the team had found a mysterious book called Necronomicon. The book had a scary eye in the middle which used to open itself at some point. After having a look at the strange book, the team sent it to Grace for analysis. After the analysis, Grace told the team that the scary eye of the book was nothing but just a trick to scare people off. She said that the eye was made of glass, but the cover was bound in human flesh, and that the change of temperature between the crypt and the station caused the skin to contract. Grace had also found some powder on the book's cover from which she discovered that the victim's killer was taking prescription drugs. The team had had also discovered an ancient cup in the murder scene and had found blood in it. They then gave the blood sample to Grace for analyzing it. After completing the analysis, Grace assured the team the blood was entirely the victim's. She also said that the blood was at least a week old. The team then went to Alex after Grace suggessted them to ask him for more information about the ancient cup. Alex told the team that the cup was a limited replica of Pazulu's cup which was offered for the 666th show of a radio series called Beyond the Void. He also told them there was surely a serial number on the cup since it was a limited replica. The team then decoded the serial number and gave it to Alex for analysis. After analying the serial number, Alex identified that the cup's owner was Steven Crowe, a high scooler. Upon autopsy, Nathan said that Simon was carved up and as a result, he bled to death on the floor. The victim had tried to get off his bounds but unfortuantely, he had no chance. Nathan confirmed the team that the murder weapon should've been a blade, or small knife more probably. He had also found scratched skin under Simon's nail which were obviously the killer's. With it, he had managed to find that the killer had a tattoo on their skin. The team then went to search the local cemetry after an anonymous girl called them and said that she knew something about the murder. There, they found a trash bag and interrogated Ophelia Lincoln, and also a goth named Elvira Milton who told the team that she was the anonymous caller. Inside the trash bag, the team had found a knife full of blood. They realized that Nathan had told them that the murder weapon was most probably a small knife, and so, they quickly gave the object to Grace for analysis. Killer and Reasons The killer was also a high schooler named Ophelia Lincoln, who was a friend of the victim. Ophelia had a mental problem and suffered from lapse of memory. One night, while she was in a crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of werid things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26) Simon's Body.png|Simon's Body Occult.png|The symbol that was carved into Simon's chest. Category:Victims